Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which an RFID module including a wired communication port is provided in an electronic apparatus and the wired communication port of the RFID module is connected to a control circuit of the electronic apparatus. According to such a configuration, a setting value of the electronic apparatus can be used for controlling the electronic apparatus by storing the setting value in a storage circuit of the RFID module.